


Yandere Grima and Duma Headcanons

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "If it’s ok, could you do some yandere (the one that’s in Echoes) Duma and Grima headcanons?"





	Yandere Grima and Duma Headcanons

_ Duma _

  * Either wants an incredibly strong s/o or an incredibly weak s/o he can protect
  * Incredibly touched starved, I mean one of his lines is literally something like “you’re the first person to touch me willingly.”
  * Duma’s definitely one of the types who doesn’t understand regular courting
  * Can and will stand nearby you at all times just being ominous and glaring at any other men that take notice of you. 
  * The way he declares his feelings is a very basic “Be mine.” Nothing else nothing less,
  * You think he’d not like PDA, but he’s all into it
  * He wants he other heroes to know not to fuck with what’s his. 
  * If you’re incredibly strong he’ll love training with you. It’s basically his type of foreplay
  * That being said if he catches you training with another person well uhhhh…
  * Angry Dragon God Time (™)



_ Grima _

  * What, Grima with feelings? Impossible!
  * That’s what he’d like to believe anyway.
  * You were firmly causing him to believe otherwise though. 
  * Damn it what magic spell have you cast on him you foul witch!
  * Okay but no seriously Grima would likely end up falling for someone who was close to the other Ylisse crew 
  * He’s big jealous. 
  * Why aren’t you close to him? He’s so much better than those worms!!!
  * He stalks you 
  * But not very well. Even Nowi notices the Fell Dragon lingering around wherever you are.
  * Likely won’t know that he’s in love with you, and has a childish bratty kind of “I want his attention and for his attention to only be mine!”
  * Will absolutely threaten others to stay away from you.
  * Honestly that’s how you’ll know he likes you, he threatens Chrom or Robin too many times and they tell you about it.
  * Eventually  if you’ll confront him he’ll tell you his feelings and you have to explain from there
  * If you return his feelings he’ll still be a moody and antisocial but he’ll try. 



**Author's Note:**

> have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
